galaxybattlecampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Reborn
Reborn is the eponymous character and deuteragonist of the series of the same name. While seemingly appearing to be a baby, he actually holds the title of the world's strongest hitman and is well-known for his ties with the Vongola Famiglia. He was sent by the Vongola Ninth to train the next boss of the Vongola Family, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Statistics *'Name': Reborn, Sun Arcobaleno, Strongest Arcobaleno, World's Strongest Hitman, Home Tutor Hitman, Doctor Reborn *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 1 (as an Arcobaleno) *'Birthday': October 13 *'Classification': Human, Home Tutor, Hitman, Mafioso, Sun Arcobaleno, No. 1 Hitman *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 40 cm (Arcobaleno) *'Weight': 3.7 kg (Arcobaleno) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Key Relationships': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Sun Flames *'Standard Equipment': A gun. His animal partner Leon, who can turn into any manner of other tools for Reborn's use. *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Chaos Shot *'Voice Actor': Neeko; Brina Palencia Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Town level+, possibly higher *'Speed': Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 5 *'Striking Strength': Small Town level+, possibly higher *'Durability': Small Town level+, possibly higher *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Hundreds of Meters with his gun *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius (The world's strongest hitman, Reborn is a veteran of the Mafia world and a master of assassination, hand-to-hand combat, and marksmanship, easily carving an entire boulder into his trademark "Chaos" catchphrase with nothing but his handgun. Reborn has proven himself to be exceptionally intelligent, being in charge of easing Tsuna into the Mafia while also ensuring that the boy is at least competent in most school subjects, and calculating the precise trajectory of the bullets he fired into the ground so that they'll shoot up from the below right as he knocks his opponent into their firing path.) Appearance Reborn is a small infant. He is slightly tanned with black spiky hair, and thin curly sideburns. His main outfit is an all black suit, with a red long sleeved shirt and black necktie from underneath, and a black fedora with an orange stripe, his fedora seems to contain all of his hair. He is always seen with his pet chameleon Leon, on the brim of his hat, along with his his Sun Arcobaleno Pacifier. Reborn has also worn many various costumes that vary in design and creativity, which are often very easily able to trick others into believing that he's a different person, except for Tsuna who can easily see through his costumes. Personality Among all the Arcobaleno, he is said to be the strongest. It was revealed in a flashback that Reborn initially showed anger towards the Arcobaleno curse; however, after a period of exile, he came to accept it, asking Shamal to "erase" his old self. As an Arcobaleno, he remains fairly calm through any situation and always putting a straight face, even in his "fights" against Colonnello. He also is rather sadistic and likes to occasionally tease his students, much to both Dino's and Tsuna's dismay. He did, however, admit to have snapped when Timoteo was revealed to be in Gola Mosca during the Varia Arc. History Main Skills and Equipment Sun Flames: Possess a whitish core with layers of yellow enveloping it. Their most distinct characteristic are the small dot-shaped sparkles it beams. They appear to be constantly in motion, spiking in some places and flowing in others. *'Activation': The characteristic of the Sun Flame. It gives the user enhanced speed, strength, and healing. Activation represents speed and strength. However, overusing the Activation characteristic can lead to cellular death. Chaos Shot: Reborn's special attack. Reborn charges a small amount of Sun Flames at the tip of the gun, forming a yellow, sparkling sphere, and then fires. The Flames split up into thin sun-arrows that can attack multiple targets at a time. The arrows have homing ability and amazing speed and can also attack the same target all together, dealing great damage. Relationships *Timoteo *Tsunayoshi Sawada *Dino *Takeshi Yamamoto *Luce, Aria, & Yuni *Colonnello, Lal Mirch, Fon, Skull, Viper & Verde Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arcobaleno Category:Human Category:Vongola Family and Allies Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters